


Next to You

by Firebull



Series: Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge 2018/19 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yusei enjoying a lazy morning with Judai.





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge on tumblr using Quote 8 "Shh, I'm sleeping.", Object 7 Pillow Fort and Setting 11 Lazy Morning.

Yusei woke up late for his standards. The sun shone through the flimsy curtains that barely did anything to hold it back. Its position in the sky that would've normally send him into a panic to get ready on time for work, but not today. No, today was the first day of a week he took off in hopes of spending time with Judai, since he hadn't been able to see him in almost a month.

The thought of sleeping in normally didn't appeal to Yusei at all. Why stay in bed so long when he could get work done? Yet that completely changed when Judai was involved. He loved to spend hours lying underneath the warm blankets while holding the other close. Feeling Judai's chest rise and fall with every breath in a soothing rhythm that threatened to lull him back to sleep.

Plus, Yusei had come home the previous evening to find that Judai had collected all their pillows, blankets and their spare mattress and artfully build a pillow fort in the middle of the closest thing they had to a living room. Sure, he had experienced Judai in nesting moods before, but usually a few more pillows and blankets on their bed was as much as he did. Not that the unexpected size and location of the fort stopped him from climbing into the middle of it after dinner to get the best night of sleep he had in a while.

Having Judai around again and cuddling inside a pillow fort did wonders to his stress level. Judai's hands taking away the tension in his body as he assured himself of Yusei's well being. All the while Yusei's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as Judai held him like he was the most important person in Judai's world. Or as Crow put it once with a teasing grin: "He's a dragon and you're his hoard, of course he's going to make sure you're healthy." 

If this was what it meant to be part of a dragon's hoard, then Yusei didn't mind at all.

He looked at the sea of blankets and pillows around him as best as he could. Some of the pillows had toppled over during the night. He loved it, he really did, but...this would take a while to clean up. And at least one of them would trip while getting out for breakfast. Maybe twice in Judai's case. He carefully pushed against a pillow pile hoping the whole thing won't somehow crash down on them when Judai shifted closer to him, burying his face in Yusei's neck.

"Shh, I'm sleeping," Judai mumbled against his skin, causing Yusei to shudder slightly. 

"Guess I better go to sleep as well then," Yusei said. Judai hummed in agreement and cuddled even closer until he laid on top of Yusei, keeping him right where he wanted him.

After a few minutes of just lying like that, he pushed himself up slightly so he could give Yusei a little peck on the mouth. One peck became two became ten and son enough their tongues were moving together. When they broke apart, Judai looked down at him with eyes sparkling with love, his hair messy and cheeks flushed. A state that Yusei was sure he shared. 

"I love you," Yusei said.

"I love you too," Judai paused, his fingertip following the criminal mark on Yusei's cheek. "But really, go back to sleep. You need it more than me."

Yusei didn't even try to defend himself. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways. None of which I'm going to share with you."


End file.
